legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 December 2012
12:08 Dinner. 12:16 I'm back. 12:19 back 12:20 Hello. 12:21 Hello. 12:21 he no longer so formal! 12:22 chipika u play mc? 12:22 No. 12:22 why not get the demo? 12:22 Hmm, maybe. 12:23 its free 12:23 ya just need java 12:23 Okay. 12:24 the full game is about thirty dollars 12:24 and if u get full i can help you with anything 12:25 hey what was your lu name? 12:25 I didn't play LU. 12:25 oh thats sad. 12:25 12:25 That's a little sad. 12:25 LEGO Universe was fantastic. 12:25 Hmm. My cousins did though. 12:25 cool 12:26 They told me a lot. 12:26 idk what lu npc skin to make npw 12:26 *now 12:26 Did you make one for Duke Exeter? 12:27 no but i cn 12:27 *can 12:27 thats what im gonna do brb 12:28 You make skins? 12:28 Or do you just filedive? 12:28 i make skins 12:28 Can I see some? 12:28 ive made 2 right now ones posted witha a screenshot here its myy lu charcater 12:29 i might post more 12:29 do u play mc? 12:29 Can you give me a link in PM? 12:29 ok 12:30 wich link? 12:30 Both, preferably. 12:30 ok 12:30 ive only able to do one 12:31 k 12:31 ill start uploading more 12:38 done with the first part of duke exeter now shading.. 12:43 done 12:44 any other skins? 12:44 Skins? 12:44 minecraft guy texture 12:46 Made one for Wisp Lee yet? 12:46 ok 12:55 its going to be more of the pre-alpha one 12:56 lol 12:58 ack 01:04 Welcome back, TLUW. 01:08 hello dylwillb 01:08 hello 01:08 Hello, Dylwillb. 01:08 hello 01:09 http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Ariistuujj/Stuff/wakeupcall.png 01:09 so what are you all of you talking about? 01:10 Cool Mythrun 01:10 is that for a new mod? 01:10 Very cool. 01:11 is that for a new mod? 01:12 For this mod: http://youtu.be/PUNaULUeyM8 01:12 cool! 01:12 oh i want that so bad 01:13 and nice skin 01:14 hollis mob 01:14 That was a test. 01:14 Won't be in the mod. 01:15 is the cape included? 01:15 The cape is the dev only cape. 01:16 But there will be other capes that anyone can get. 01:16 k 01:17 thats the coolest mod ive seen all month 01:18 i want the cape mod 01:18 for a red cape 01:20 anyone know how to do the cloakboard mod and use a cape? 01:21 Welcome back, Mythrun. 01:21 Java keeps trying to kill my computer. 01:22 kiledmy other account 01:24 Ping. 01:24 Pong. 01:24 01:24 Hello, Bot. 01:28 by 02:18 hi 03:12 ii might make a mod.. 03:16 You need to know java. 03:17 and i might fail very hard at this 03:18 hmm might get laymans mod maker its an ingame mod maker mod 03:21 when will it updte 03:23 downgrading to minecraft 1.4.5 03:23 well maybe 03:24 sigh 03:33 i made my tamed wolf the luwikibot 03:33 03:34 03:37 my ghast scares me! 03:38 and i has cape 03:38 03:38 Ghasts are cool. 03:38 mines evil 03:39 purple and red 03:39 Just like the Maelstrom. 03:43 ya 03:44 and glowing kkindof with shading 03:44 *kind of 03:47 That's cool. 03:47 with gimp its easy 03:49 Okay. 03:49 its cool 03:49 i has red cape 03:54 what should i put on the red cape? 04:24 Hi 05:05 Hello, Mythrun. 05:06 Java likes to make everything freeze, which disconnects me from chat. :I 05:06 Okay. 05:34 Welcome back, TLUW. 05:45 Thanks. 06:19 Hello, MSB. 06:19 Hey 06:19 I'm going to go. Night. 06:19 G'nigh-aww 06:20 Bye, Mythrun. 06:24 Man,the nostalgia is so overwhelming 06:25 What? 06:26 I haven't been on this wiki for a VERY long time 06:26 Ah. 06:26 Welcome back, then, I guess. 06:27 Thanks >.> 06:32 Well,I guess I'm going too,cya 01:55 http://nexusadventures.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bincredible/I_have_a_very_strange_but_great_idea.... 02:56 ... 04:37 ... 05:07 wow 05:14 Y'ello 05:19 Hi. 05:21 Seems like chat is exciting today 05:21 I can see that there have been a whole....10...posts today. 05:24 Howdy, 05:24 Hi patch! 05:25 Hey 05:33 there have not been a edit in a week 05:37 Hey Rio 05:37 Howdy 05:37 Hey Patch. 05:37 Haven't seen you in a while 05:37 What's up? 05:37 Not too much 05:37 Workin' on BUILD 05:38 And a few assorted stories 05:40 Ah 05:41 What's BUILD doing these days? 05:46 SS is dumping like 40 hours a day into BrickBUILD 05:47 Wow 05:47 But only 1 problem with that... 05:47 There's only 24 hrs in a day. 05:47 I thought he said he was taking a break from computers to get into life... 05:48 05:48 http://stopsecretdesign.wordpress.com/2012/11/18/addicted/ 05:48 anyway, GTG 05:48 See ya! 05:48 Cya 05:50 brb 06:04 hey' 06:06 Hello, Super. 06:06 suppp 06:06 so whats been going on the last too days 06:06 Beats me. 06:06 06:07 i guess not 06:07 you make me blush:] 06:07 06:08 so how are you today 06:08 Tired, kinda sick. How about you? 06:08 tirwed 06:08 *tired i just woke up so ya 06:08 Me too. 06:08 i sleep to long 06:09 i dont think it has anything to do with going to sleep at 2:00AM 06:09 06:09 06:10 06:10 my dog bit me 06:10 Ooh. 06:10 his name is peanut 06:11 hes not always like that though just when hes hungry,by the way i am going to feed him 06:12 back 06:12 Welcome back. 06:12 cthnx 06:12 *thnx 06:13 i am glad to be back! 06:13 I am glad you are back too. 06:13 06:13 home sweet chat 06:14 06:14 06:14 it is amazing :O 06:14 Indeed. 06:14 how is that not a face 06:14 :O 06:15 thats like the four most used face 06:15 The face that is supposed to represent it got up and danced away. 06:16 you stole that from phinius and ferb 06:16 i cant stell phinius 06:17 Phineas. 06:17 06:17 o ya 06:17 genius 06:18 did i stell it right? 06:18 Yes. 06:19 then there are fireworks all over me and there like de de de dede de da deded da 06:19 06:19 06:20 no they say haleuya 06:20 ha le uya 06:20 06:20 If that happened in real life, we'd have severe burns. 06:20 if we were in LU 06:21 we would burn our but die and then responed in a safe place 06:21 06:21 06:21 THE LU WAY 06:22 06:22 06:23 its called the lu way because there are three word and the event there are three steps i am a GENIUS that cant spell 06:23 06:23 dont judge me! 06:24 afk i am going to make cereal 06:24 Good luck. You'll need it. 06:24 did i spell it right 06:24 Yes. 06:24 06:24 genuis 06:27 now the hard part is not to spill it on the laptop 06:28 if i do i will get band from my geniusness card:( 06:28 06:29 Can you not move it to somewhere where it will not spill on your laptop? 06:29 you need a guinusness card! 06:30 i cant tip and eat at the sametime! 06:30 *type 06:31 you there? 06:32 Yup. 06:32 Can you not just multitask? 06:33 that took awile 06:33 *awhile 06:34 Hello, Zaxzax. 06:34 multitask 06:34 Hey. 06:34 whats that 06:34 hey 06:34 Multitasking is fun. 06:34 I gtg sorry. Bye 06:35 Bye, Zaxzax. 06:35 bye 06:35 what is multiasking? 06:36 It's where you do more than one thing... at the same time! 06:36 o 06:36 i am eating my cereal and typing! multitasking 06:37 i thought you said multit asking 06:38 now i see its multi tasking 06:38 Yeah... 06:39 any of yall see pan? 06:40 What? 06:40 pangolin2 seen him around 06:41 i got cereal on my PJS! 06:41 Well, it's better than getting it into your face. 06:41 it is in my face 06:42 Well, it's better than falling asleep in your cereal. 06:42 i eat it from my mouth that is my face 06:42 yah 06:42 that would stick 06:43 my mom comes in 06:43 and she see me... 06:43 she just walks off 06:44 not doing anything to help me out of the cereal 06:44 Hmm. 06:44 moms are so rude sometimes 06:44 06:44 tina sometimes 06:44 06:45 sometimes a princess sometimes a spy! dun dun dunnn 06:45 The princess is a spy for the Maelstrom! 06:45 you dont type much' 06:45 :l 06:45 dont watch the show!!! 06:46 its infecting 06:47 Okay then. 06:47 they are trying to himnotist the little girls to be on the maelstroms side NOOO!!!!!! 06:47 we are doomed 06:48 have you ever seen a angry girl? 06:48 Yes. 06:49 well is shocking 06:49 *it is 06:49 i dont want to see it again 06:50 Okay. 06:50 she was pulling my hair bitting my head picking me up and throwing me across the room and it wasnt a little girl it was a big girl 06:51 and she watches tina sometimes 06:51 Ah. 06:51 he she COMES i am doomed 06:51 Oooh. 06:51 tell my mom i love cookies! 06:51 06:51 Okay. 06:51 06:52 goodbye world 06:52 DIES 06:52 with cookies stuffed in his mouth! 06:52 06:53 06:54 they were tasty 06:55 while i am died dont steel my GF 06:55 that always happens to me!' 06:56 back 06:56 Welcome back, Lost. 07:00 sry\ 07:00 i axedentaly disconnected the wifi 07:01 Welcome back, Super. 07:01 thnx 07:01 Yeah, that happens. 07:01 did you steel my GF? yet 07:01 I can't steal your girlfriend, I'm a girl. 07:02 : 07:02 07:02 you a girl 07:03 07:03 Yes. 07:03 i didnt know 07:03 i thought you were a guy 07:03 07:03 i shared my guy code with you 07:03 afk 07:03 Good luck. 07:04 i only had to get a waterbottle 07:05 07:05 i still cant get your a guy 07:05 its so suddenlink 07:05 Well, I'm a girl. I just don't act like it. 07:05 :l 07:06 07:07 do you gymnastects? 07:07 weird question 07:07 07:07 Not really. 07:07 And I think you meant to spell "gymnastics". 07:08 do you play any sports like soccer 07:08 dang mc lag!!!! 07:08 Well, not much anymore. 07:08 Hikai, use the force! 07:09 so you like one of those girls that just sits on the couch and watches TV and using the computer 07:10 No. 07:10 how old are you 07:10 Classified. 07:10 tell me 07:11 i need to know 07:11 Your request has been taken to Yonder. AKA your PM. 07:16 Hi! 07:17 Hello, Doctor. 07:18 Bye! 07:18 Bye, Doctor. 07:20 there 07:20 thats better 07:21 Indeed. 07:21 07:23 whats going on the maelstorm are stoping the chat OMG 07:24 The Maelstrom does not stop the chat, the chat stops the Maelstrom. 07:24 exactly! 07:24 07:24 07:24 Hello, Mythrun. 07:24 Hallo. 07:24 hey mythran 07:24 How are you? 07:25 hey mythran were you a mythran in the game? 07:25 Yeah, he was a Mythrun. 07:26 cool 07:26 so white you were a friend with a mythran! 07:27 thats awesome! 07:28 sure it would be awesome if anyone was a friend with a mythran 07:31 chip you there 07:34 you 07:34 chip 07:34 i am being invaded by maelstorm 07:35 there real!!! 07:35 Maelstrom is not real. 07:35 i beg to differ 07:37 i am turn to be like wisp lee 07:38 waityou didnt play 07:39 so sry if you dont know who he is 07:41 well chip 07:41 What? 07:42 are we going to talk or just sit? 07:42 Beats me. 07:42 07:42 pure chip 07:43 they must be tasty like cookies! 07:43 whats your fav movie 07:44 The Lorax. 07:44 07:44 ok 07:44 Hello, Professor. 07:44 hey pro 07:50 would you be happy if on 21th that if it was real and there was a zombie apacalispe so the nexus force would reassemble and fight the zombies with the faction gear like shonobi,samuri,engineer,and a adventurer? 07:50 Yeah, that would have been cool. 07:50 i would 07:51 i would prob die in the first battle 07:52 that would suck 07:52 chip 07:52 tell my mom i love cookies 07:53 Okay. 07:53 and i have cookies stuffed in my mouth 07:53 07:53 wait 07:53 u dont know my mom! 07:53 noo 07:57 Hello, Professor. 08:00 hey alcom 08:00 Hello, bye, Alcom. 08:00 08:00 dont leave' 08:03 I still have him on chat... 08:05 well see yall later i am going to facebook 08:05 Bye, Super. 08:23 Hello, Lost. 08:24 BBL. 09:36 hello 09:38 -_- 10:19 N my touch 10:20 Mythrun, the bot isn't on Brickipedia. 10:20 Can you get it back? We need logs. 10:23 Mythrun? 10:28 http://lutest.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mythrun/The_Nimbus_System/Polls 10:35 Hello, people. 10:36 The only reason I am here if because severe boredom. 10:36 K, bye. 2012 12 31